Any% (PS1) Route
The goal of the Any% category''' is to beat the final boss without the use of in-game cheats. When starting out, any amount of TV Cancels can be dropped to reduce difficulty and increase the amount of lives available. Especially the one in Honey I Shrunk the Gecko is not recommended for beginners. '''Out of Toon * Jump to the Teetering Rock ** Eat the purple fly on the ledge after entering the first rabbit hole. (Lives = 6) ** TV Cancel to respawn at the checkpoint. (Lives = 5) * Hunt the Two Hunters * Whack Five Purple Mushrooms ** Eat the purple fly next to the third purple mushroom. (Lives = 6) Smellraiser * Smash Five Blood Coolers ** Eat the purple fly next to the third blood cooler. (Lives = 7) ** Gain the reward 1UP for collecting 30 pickups. (Lives = 8) ** Eat the purple fly under the lantern in front of the blood cooler TV. (Lives = 9) * Survive the Haunted Mansion * Ride the Haunted Elevator White Gate Skip * Beginners might want to beat Gilligex Isle regularly instead. Frankensteinfeld * Stick Across the Ceiling Maze ** TV Cancel to respawn at the beginning. (Lives = 8) * Run the Axe Gauntlet ** TV Cancel to respawn at the beginning. (Lives = 7) * Head Down the Ramp Mooshoo Pork * Throw the Switch to Defeat Mooshoo Fine Tooning * Climb the Tree ** TV Cancel to respawn at the beginning. (Lives = 6) * Storm the Castle The Umpire Strikes Out * Ride the Rocket ** TV Cancel to respawn at the beginning. (Lives = 5) * Enter the Battle Dome Pangaea 90210 * Assault the Lava Island ** TV Cancel to respawn at the beginning. (Lives = 4) * Climb the Volcano www.dotcom.com * Cross the Data Bus Bridges * Scale the Bionic Launch Tower This Old Cave * Dodge the Steam Vents ** TV Cancel to respawn at the beginning. (Lives = 3) * Watch for Falling Lava ** Gain the reward 1UP for collecting 30 pickups. (Lives = 4) ** TV Cancel to respawn at the beginning. (Lives = 3) * Bounce Up the Flowers Honey I Shrunk the Gecko * Charge the A.C.T. Steps ** TV Cancel to respawn at the checkpoint. (Lives = 2) * Find the I/O Tower * Charge to the Top Poltergex * Reach the Top of the Morgue * Ascend the Ghost Tower ** Eat the purple fly at the start of the final room. (Lives = 3) Gexzilla vs. Mecharez * Defeat Mecharez Mao Tse Tongue * Traverse the Rocking Pillars * Defeat the Deadly Dragon Samurai Night Fever * Ride the Swinging Platforms ** TV Cancel to respawn at the beginning. (Lives = 2) * Navigate the Great Spinner ** Eat the purple fly on the raised structure near the lava pit. (Lives = 3) ** TV Cancel to respawn at the beginning. (Lives = 2) * Climb the Towering Temple Pain in the Asteroids * Find the Arched Asteroid ** TV Cancel to respawn at the beginning. (Lives = 1) * Destroy Five Crystal Power Cells ** Gain the reward 1UP for collecting 30 pickups. (Lives = 2) ** TV Cancel to respawn at the beginning. (Lives = 1) * Ride the Warp Tube Channel Z * Defeat Rez in the Final Battle